


Escape the Night Games Thingy

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: IDK. Just post comments. Post as many as you want.





	Escape the Night Games Thingy

Rules: Comment 3+ (depending on the question) ETN characters, canon or fanon or writers (if you're comfortable with putting yourself out there or if they're cool with it) along with one of the three sets of words below:

  1. Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra (I have to choose who'd I'd use which Unforgivable Curse on)
  2. Bed, Wed, Behead (Since I'm asexual, Bed would probably just mean sleepover)
  3. Kiss, Marry, Crucio.
  4. Jail, Nail, Impale. (Nail would be just kiss)
  5. Induct (into a cult, probably) Abduct (kidnap), Destruct (kill). 
  6. Lawyer, Surgeon, Pool Cleaner.
  7. Adopt, Shop (go on a shopping spree with), Drop (pass or kill).
  8. Parent, Sibling, Cousin.
  9. Meet (who I'd meet in person), Defeat (Defeat in a fight), Yeet (who I would want to yeet far away from me).
  10. Party, Live, Wrestle.
  11. Starter, Evolve, Legendary.
  12. Moe, Loli, Genki. (Who would be which kind of anime character?)
  13. Earth Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus.
  14. Flight (who I'd go on an airplane ride with) Fight (who I'd fight), Ignite (who I'd set on fire)
  15. Prophesize, Memorize (be able to know everything about me), Hypnotize. (I know that's not what they call the verb for making a prophecy, but whatever).
  16. Tsundere, Yandere, Dandere, Hime/Oujidere, Kuudere, Deredere.




End file.
